Level 204
| target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 68 | previous = 203 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 205 | nexttype = Ingredient }} }} Difficulty *The five locked nine-move candy bombs at the bottom can be a problem if the special candies are not set off quickly, and the player is given only 12 moves to dispose them, not to mention that the player also needs to battle against the time. *The board shape also gives less opportunities to create special candies, though there are only five colours. *However, the three striped candies in marmalade are provided for you to clear them. *The player is required to earn at least 1,000 points per second 45,000 points / 45 seconds = 1,000 points per second This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, +5 second candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased.. Stars Strategy *Remove the marmalade and then use any one of the special candies to defuse the bombs. Then, just like other timed levels, go from there and make quick moves. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. *The player is required to earn at least 1,460 points per second 65,000 points / 45 seconds = 1,444.44 points per second for two stars and at least 1,780 points per second 80,000 points / 45 seconds = 1,777.78 points per second for three stars This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, +5 second candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased.. *There may not be sufficient time as there is only 45 seconds. *The board layout coupled with five colours make it harder to create special candies. *The candy bombs will usually be cleared by the wrapped candy (since wrapped candies explode twice, clearing the liquorice lock and the candy bomb), causing the massive point boost due to the colour bomb + candy bomb combination to be lost. Also, no new candy bombs may spawn on the board. **On the other hand, the candy bombs are worth 15,000 points which implies that only 8 seconds can be easily earned 15,000 points / 1,780 points per second = 8.43 seconds. Strategy *Focus on creating colour bombs and unlocking the candy bombs. It is even better if the candy bombs are unlocked first before using the colour bomb on the colour of the candy bomb. Trivia *This is the first timed level where the player is given less than one minute to reach the target score. It is also the first level to start with +5 candies on the board. *This is one of the few levels in this episode in which there are no colour bombs inside marmalade. *This is the first of the timed levels without a Dreamworld counterpart based on this level. Its Dreamworld counterpart has a completely original design, and it is exclusive to Dreamworld. **Level 211, 283, 297 and 328 are also timed levels with a Dreamworld counterpart not based on its Reality design. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-27-10-43-22.png|Mobile version Level 204 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Sweet Surprise levels Category:Levels with 45 seconds Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with striped candies Category:Levels with wrapped candies Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars